


A Copper Stopwatch Valentine

by Twilightdusk



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightdusk/pseuds/Twilightdusk
Summary: Penny is conflicted about how to celebrate a local Vale holiday.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ciel Soleil, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Ciel Soleil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	A Copper Stopwatch Valentine

Penny sighed to herself as she paced around the dorm room. A week ago her nervousness was from sharing the room at Beacon with her three "Teammates" that General Ironwood had assigned her for the tournament, but she had since gotten used to the idea, and besides that only Ciel was still around, the others having returned their real team at Atlas already.

Ciel was calmly sitting at her desk, trying to get some studying of her own done, but she eventually sighed and stood up, turning to her roommate. "Penny, is everything alright? You've been pacing around the room for the past…" she glanced down to her wristwatch "twenty-seven minutes and thirteen seconds."

Penny stood up a little straighter and turned to face Ciel, a startled expression on her face before she smiled in that effortless way she always tended to. "Oh! My apologies for worrying you Ciel. I am simply... contemplating something."

Ciel's expression didn't change from her usual blank seriousness. "Contemplating something. For nearly half of an hour."

Penny's cheeks reddened as she looked to the side. "When you put it like that I suppose it does seem odd, but what I was contemplating was a very important topic." She nodded her head and adopted her own serious expression. Ciel simply stared back at her, silently waiting for her to continue. Penny's expression softened into a nervous blush. "I...had heard that there is a local celebration coming up. As we are here to learn about Vale's culture I wished to participate, but I am still contemplating how I should do so."

Ciel nodded her head and hummed gently to herself. "Upcoming Vale cultural festival...oh, Cupid's Day?" She blinked and felt her cheeks start to turn red herself as she realized the implications of 'participating' in that holiday. "I...see. The festival typically involves giving a gift of chocolate to someone you care deeply about."

Penny nodded her head "Yes indeed, I am already aware of that much. The problem is more a matter of deciding who that person should be."

Ciel blinked again as she thought over her teammate's words. As far as she was aware Penny wasn't romantically involved with anyone back in Atlas, had she met more than one person here she was choosing between? Or did she not have anyone at all? She cleared her throat and spoke again. "Well, perhaps I could help you choose? Do you have anyone in mind already?"

Penny seemed to blush more at the question and brought her hands together in a fidgeting motion. Ciel wondered where she picked up a habit like that from, her mind going to one "Ruby is the first person coming to mind." Penny's voice interrupted Ciel's thoughts, and she focused on listening. "However, I am worried that it may be unwelcome. Ruby already has her teammates that care deeply for her, what if they were already planning to give her chocolates?"

Ciel blinked and found herself holding back a chuckle, what was it about this clueless teammate of her that triggered such a reaction from her? "I don't think you need to be worried about something like that. I'm positive that Ruby will appreciate the gesture, and there's nothing about the festival that precludes getting chocolate from multiple people, or even giving chocolate to multiple people."

Penny's eyes seemed to light up at that comment, Ciel blinked her eyes a few times to clear the thought that they actually, literally lit up, and she quickly walked forward, grasping Ciel's hands "Is that really true Ciel? I have been having trouble finding information about the traditions, but if that is the case then I know exactly what to do now~"

Ciel smiled despite herself and nodded her head "Sounds like you have it all figured out then. Why don't you invite Ruby to visit our room that day? That way you can give her the chocolate away from her teammates."

Penny nodded her head excitedly. "Yes that does sound perfect~ you are a good friend Ciel~ I should go and prepare things."

Ciel sighed gently and allowed herself to smile as she watched Penny rush out of the room, leaving her alone with her studies. A few weeks ago she'd dream of being alone like this again, yet somehow Penny's presence had started to grow on her, and she wondered when she would return.

Her thoughts also drifted to that Ruby girl. She was energetic and earnest before anything else, Ciel had been suspicious of the time she was spending with Penny, but she had been convinced that it was a simple and helpful friendship. She chuckled to herself a little, it might be a bit more than that if Penny is so worked up about giving her Cupid's Day chocolate. She pictured the scene of Ruby entering the room and accepting the chocolate, and then rushing in to hug Penny in that energetic way she seems to like, and then the two of them staring into each other's eyes and…

Ciel found herself blushing deeply as she shook her head to clear away those thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking about such things, she should be studying. And she shouldn't be thinking about them because it was unnecessary and unhelpful, not because it was making her feel strangely lonely.

* * *

The day arrived and Penny couldn't seem to stop bouncing up and down at her desk as she waited for Ruby's visit. Ciel found herself equal parts amused and nervous at her teammate's behavior, and insisted to herself she wasn't nervous for any other reason.

Eventually there was a series of quick knocks on their door followed by it being opened "Penny I'm here~" Ruby's cheerful voice echoed against the walls before the girl herself stepped inside, dressed up in her black and red-hooded outfit. Ruby glanced over at Ciel and giggled to herself, trying and failing to hide it behind her hand. Ciel tilted her head curiously, frowning a little as she wondered what the gesture could mean, before shaking her head. Ruby was an odd girl but she had no evidence of her being mean spirited, she was probably just excited about the day.

"Friend Ruby~ thank you for coming to visit today~" Penny stood up and energetically walked across the room, moving to hug her friend even as one of her hands gripped a small bag with red heart decorations. Between Penny's lack of experience cooking and the lack of proper facilities in the guest dorm, it was no surprise that she bought some chocolates in the city.

Ruby smiled brightly and hugged her friend in return, humming to herself as she grinned. "Aw it's good to see you too Penny~ Hope you're having a good Cupid's Day~ do you have your chocolate ready yet?" Ruby broke out into more giggles, Ciel sighed to herself and wondered just how excited a girl could get over receiving chocolate.

Penny smiled and enthusiastically nodded her head. "Yes, I have them right here~" she withdrew her hands and smiled as she held up the bag, reaching into it as Ruby bounced excitedly on her heels and glanced over to Ciel. "Here you are Ruby~ I care deeply for you and hope you have a sensational Cupid's Day~"

Ruby blinked in confusion and looked back to Penny, and then down to the heart shaped chocolate offered to her. Ruby blushed deeply all of a sudden as she reached to accept it. "Ah, th-thank you Penny, I wasn't expecting this at all! I thought er…" she continued to blush as she glanced over to Ciel again, who tilted her head in her own confusion. What was Ruby so excited for if she didn't think Penny had her in mind?

Penny simply smiled and walked over to Ciel, reaching into the bag again and pulling out a second chocolate gift. "Here you are Ciel~ I care deeply for you and hope you have a sensational Cupid's Day~"

Ciel stared blankly for a long moment, the gears turning in her head practically audible before she broke into a deep blush of her own. Her hands politely reached to accept the gift even as she continued attempting to understand what was happening. She looked over at Ruby, who was busy blushing over her own chocolate gift.

Penny looked between the two of them, her cheerful smile slowly turning into a concerned frown "I am sorry friends, did I do something wrong?"

Ruby stood up straight at that and shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face. "Nonono! Not at all Penny it's perfect and I'm so incredibly happy! I was just a bit surprised is all, you were talking about getting chocolates for Ciel yesterday and you seemed so happy so I just assumed, ehe~" she fidgeted nervously with her fingers as she looked down at the ground. "Now I just feel bad because I didn't get any chocolates for you."

Ciel blinked more as she stared down at the chocolates in her hand. Penny was...happy to be buying chocolates for her? And their comments the other day, Penny did seem to cheer up after she mentioned getting chocolates for more than one person...she was just supposed to be a temporary teammate for Penny, she was just a school-aged research lab assistant not anyone special, and yet Penny went and did something like this…

Ciel smiled and set the chocolates down on her desk, standing up and walking over to Penny and awkwardly wrapped her arms around her from behind. "I think I understand what happened, this is what you meant when you said you were having trouble deciding, isn't it?"

Penny nodded her head happily "Yes~ Ruby and Ciel, both of you are deeply important to me, I was feeling conflicted about who I should give chocolates to, but then Ciel mentioned it was fine to buy for more than one person~" she smiled brightly and pulled Ruby into a hug herself, turning her body to create an awkward, yet somehow comfortable three way hug. "Besides Ruby, you know I cannot really consume chocolates, so there is no need for you to have bought any for me."

Ciel blinked and tilted her head "You can't eat Chocolate Penny? I didn't realize that. It must have been a bit awkward buying chocolate if you couldn't have any of it."

Penny straightened out a little and glanced at Ruby, who gave an annoyed glare back at her. Penny then chuckled nervously and turned to smile at Ciel with her usual, effortless expression. "W-well, if we will continue to be close, then I suppose there is a lot I should tell you about myself Ciel…"


End file.
